


what if...

by Zzzara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Memories, Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, Flashbacks, Future, M/M, Memories, Past, Post-Canon, Return, Time Travel, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzzara/pseuds/Zzzara
Summary: Let's go back in time...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	what if...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the August 2020 Discord Drarry Drabble Challenge.  
> Prompt: "Return"  
> Required word count: 248
> 
> *Don’t repost/copy this work to any other websites without my permission.
> 
> *Disclaimer: all characters belong to J.K. Rowling and other rightful owners.
> 
> *The author of this work does not support J.K. Rowling's transphobic opinions.

**what if...**

— Let's go back in time.

~ Why?

— Return to the past and change it.

~ Why would you?

— Why not?

~ Let's see… 

So here we are—both eleven—at Madame Malkin's. 

— Haha! And you're being an awful prick!

~ Would you rather change it?

— Yes.

~ How?

— I'd need to change _you_ first, I guess.

~ Yes. How?

— I don't know. Give me another one.

~ Hogwarts Express, please and thank you. I'm offering my hand.

— I'd take it.

~ Would you? My Father would be pleased.

— No, wait... I don't think I would.

~ You're right. Again, you'd have to change _me_ first.

— I'd have to start with your father, as well as your granddad. Let's try again.

~ Let's try. No need to leave the train: look at me stomping on your face.

— Ouch! Wouldn't it be better if you didn't?

~ I could have handed you to Voldemort instead. 

— I've never thought of that.

~ You should have. I hated you.

— Well, thank you, then.

~ Should I thank you for Sectumsempra instead of Killing Curse?

— No... You're right, it's stupid.

~ It's not. Yet, we cannot change the past without changing the whole world before and after.

— In a different world we might not have met!

~ We might not have.

— It's good we cannot change the past.

~ Yes. But we must learn to make the future better.

***

**_I am on Tumblr:[@big-draco-energy](https://big-draco-energy.tumblr.com/)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> You are welcome to share your thoughts in the comments below.


End file.
